New life together
by Gryffinclaw2012
Summary: Ginny gone what happen's on the other side. AU badly written. Please Read and Review


New Life together 

Green light that was all I saw before I fell. Then a blinding white light, I was in a room no clue where but her I was. No one was there I was all alone. The last thing I remember before the Green light was that I was fighting along side my Brother Fred and Percy. There were 5 Death eaters fighting us. Curses and Jinx's were thrown in every direction. Fred back was to me trying to keep me out it as much as her could but the next thing I know a Death Eater throws the Killing curse at him and I block it for him.

_I'm Dead,_I just realized. I was in the after life that what all this white light is. I look around and I feel like I've been here before. I look around and I see benches and tracks then it hit me KingsCross station. But I couldn't figure out why I was here. Then I heard someone call me. I turned to look down at the end and I could see someone who I only ever saw in pictures. This person had red hair and green eyes that I have grown to love. This was Lily Potter. I moved down to where she was. She smiled and held her arms open for a hug.

"Mrs, Potter where am I, Why am I here? " I asked she smiled after pulling out of the hug, she kept her arm around me and lead me the door of the station.

"Why Ginny, you know why your here, and right now I believe there are people who will want to see you, and Ginny." She said stopping me and looking me in the eye. "I would like to thank you so much for loving my son. You have made him so happy with his time with you."

"Mrs, Potter I love your son so much, more then I could ever say, so there is no need to ever thank me." I say to her she smiled and open the door of the station and we walked out into the sunlight. We were in a big square with building all around us in the middle there was a water fountain. Where there was three men. One of which like Mrs Potter I've never might but the other I knew. Sirius, Mr,Potter, and Dumbledore turned when we entered. Sirius smiled and ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Red, oh how I missed you but I didn't want to see you for a very long time. Oh by the way you now owe me money." he said as he put me down.

"Sirius, oh wow, and what do I owe you money for." I asked.

"Well I won the bet you and Harry did in fact get together so ha." He said smiling, oh ya. Forgot about that. Him and I placed a bet during Christmas in my 4th year that Harry and I would ever get together. Dumbledore was next to greet me.

"Miss Weasley, welcome to Death." he said in a happy voice. Next was Mr Potter who was now standing beside Mrs,Potter.

"Hello Ginny, so nice to meet you, Sirius has told me a lot about you. That and Harry talked about all the time in his head." he said in a playful way, Mrs Potter elbowed him in the rib.

"Nice to meet you Mr, Potter." I said it was wired I was meeting Harry's parents before he was.

"Ah call me James please Mr, Potter was my father and call her Lily please." he said I just smiled.

"Ginny come I believe you have something people you want to see." said Lily leading me to the fountain where I looked in and all I saw was people in the great hall. Some were crying over the lost ones some were covered in blood. I spotted my family in the back of the hall everyone was there but Fred and Gorge who were over by the dead body's. There were crying over a girl with red hair who was me. I looked back on my family and they just stood there not caring that there daughter/ sister was dead.

Just then three more people walked into the Great hall. Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron went over to the family along with Hermione, but Harry lingered he saw Fred and Gorge and went over to them. When he saw how they were crying over. Let's just say I didn't have a clue that he would react that way. He was hysterical crying, pleading for me not to be dead.

I couldn't watch this I turned and saw that everyone was watching this. I turned back and at this time I heard what he was saying.

"Ginny, my darling Ginny pleased don't leave me, please." he said holding on to my hand. I could feel my hand tingling where he was touching. " Please Ginny I'll do anything to get you back please." he pleaded. He then pulled out a ring from his pocket. " I was going to ask after this was all over" he said. He put the ring on my left ring finger. " I love you Ginny and I promise that this will all end no one else will die I promise." then he left. I looked down at my left hand and there it was the ring.

I watched as he walked out of the hall, all I could think of was what he was going to do._ He had better not do anything stupid _was all I could think. I watched as I followed him to the forbidden forest. He walked half way to were I knew Tom was then stopped. _No, I didn't die for him to just give up. _I was screaming in my head at him. He took out a snich which I have never seen. I looked over at the other and they all had looks on there face that looked to be like they knew what he was doing. I looked back to see Harry pressing his lips to it and whispering "I'm about to die" to it. All I can feel is a slit pull and next thing I know I'm standing in front of him.

"Love, what going on." I say to him and I could see that he was now crying.

"Gin, I called you back. Oh Ginny why did you have to leave. I love you."

"Oh Harry I love you to, but this shouldn't happen, I shouldn't be here. I love you with all of my being but please Harry." I say he crying. " Harry, my love, I need you to live, you can't go to him, please for me live, and live a happy long life." I plead to him.

"But I can't Gin I have to end this for you and everyone who has died for me. I have to died for him to die. But I need to know will you be there for me." He asked.

"Yes, my love I will be, I'll be waiting here as your wife."I said while showing him the ring on my finger. I saw a smile on his face at this. "Your parents, and Sirius are here waiting for you. Now go and know that I love you Harry. Finish this please. I'll see you soon" I said

"Will you be here there with me, please stay with me." he pleaded to me. I smiled.

"Always Harry, I love you." I said he smiled then I could feel myself slipping back. Next thing I know I was back at the square with the Potter and Sirius, and Dumbledore. They all gave me smiles. I turned back to the fountain to see Harry making his way to Tom he was now in the clearing. Tom was saying something but I could hear. Then him and Harry face off I didn't watch I couldn't.

"Ginny why don't you go to the station" said Lily giving me a knowing look. I knew what this meant. I went in and walked down the platforms till I saw someone with raven black hair and green eyes.

"Hello, my love." I said to him. He looked at me then ran to me and garbed me in a hug swinging me around.

"Hello, my lovely wife." he said. " So this is it where are we" I smiled taking his hand taking him to the door.

"This is the start of our life together"

**Hey everyone. Okay so I made this up because I was bored so I came up with this. I know it's not very good. Please read and review please! **


End file.
